Partial support is requested for travel and registration for speakers at the 4th Gordon Research Conference on Drug Carriers in Biology and Medicine. This is an international conference to be held at Plymouth State College (South), Plymouth, N.H., from 9 to 13 July 1984. It is anticipated that the conference will comprise approximately 125 participants, of whom approximately 30 will be invited speakers. The participants will be drawn from a wide spectrum of university, government, industrial and nonprofit institutions. The discussions will cover the chemistry, formulation, efficacy and safety of numerous drug carriers. Recent advances and considerations in the utilization of drug carriers in specific clinical contexts will also be included.